Sweet Revenge
by Yoru Okami
Summary: Lets see Dagger and Zidane are married with a daughter who is just like her dad and is always getting in troubel. Suddenly disaster strikes and Zidane is left with a choice. Which wil he choose.....?
1. Steiner Bashing!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of the characters. Those people would be Squaresoft. Damn companies.

Yoru: Okay listen up guys. In the game we all know how close Dagger and Zidane were. Therefore I decided to indulge in my sick and deranged fantasies and do the obvious: make them get married what else! Anywho they are married and have a daughter. Oh Kuja's kid is Derrick. Also Rusty (Steiner for you slow ppl) and Beatrix * gasp* got married. And the chaos begins!

"Ouch! Get off!" screamed a little boy with a tail.

"Derrick! Come back here! I never got to cast Soul Blade! My dad just taught me!" screamed the girl he was running from.

Dagger, Kuja, and Zidane come running around the corner into the courtyard. They stop and see Alexis chasing Derrick around the courtyard with an Ogre in her hands.

"Alexis! Stop right now!" screamed Dagger.

Derrick ran behind his father. "You can't get me now." He said taunting her.

Alexis turned and looked at him. "Wanna bet?"

Derrick shut up.

Dagger turned to her husband and said, "Were you teaching Alexis to fight again?"

"No. Well…not really…a little bit." He faltered.

Zidane turned to his daughter, "Alexis, what did I tell you about fighting?"

She twitches her tail and thinks for a few moments, "Umm…I can learn as long as I promise not to use it on Rusty although it would probably make him look better." She finished hopefully.

"No..well that was part of it but I also said not to use it unless it was an emergency." Zidane said.

Rusty came around the corner at that moment and not realizing her parents were standing there said, "Alexis, are you being a bitch again? I heard what you said about me."

"Mommmy...Daddy! Rusty called me a bitch!"

Steiner looked up and faltered. "Oh Your Majesties I'm sorry!"

Dagger just stared at Steiner. Zidane however reaches for his weapon.

Alexis squealed. "Yay! Daddy's going to kill Steiner. Can I help Daddy? Huh? Can I? Pleeease?"

Derrick joined in. "Yeah me too."

Alexis turned and glared at him. "You better run before I decide to kill you instead of Steiner."

Derrick hid behind his dad again.

"Alexis I told you no killing your cousin."

"Zidane I told you no teaching her how to fight and Steiner why are you calling my daughter anything!" Dagger yelled.

Steiner cowers into the corner. "Umm…I-I h-have to g-go! Bye!"

"Captain Aldebert Steiner get back here now!" 

"Yeah. What she said." Zidane said.

Dagger threw him a look. " I'll deal with you later. Take Alexis and go inside!"

"Daddy? Why is Mommy mad at you? What did you do?" 

"I don't know, but then I never do."

Kuja took one look at Dagger and said, "I think we'll be leaving now."

Derrick and Kuja quickly leave the castle.

"Why did you call my daughter a bitch?"

Steiner just looked at Dagger who was getting more pissed off by the second.

"I want to know why the hell you called my daughter the Princess a bitch Steiner, and don't give me any shit because I'm not buying it. And what do you mean again? Are you saying she has been a 'bitch' before? Answer me Steiner!"

"Daddy! Steiner's in trouble now. You wanna know how I know? 'Cause Mommy's cussing!" Alexis said.

"Yeah, I just hope she's cooled off before she comes back in."

"Zidane? Zidane? Dagger? Alexis? Where is everybody?" asked a voice from the hall.

"It's Vivi, Daddy." Said Alexis.

"Is that annoying boy Derrick gone yet?" Vivi asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, I was trying to cast Soul Blade on him! Then Mommy came and broke us up and Rusty called me a bitch and Mommy's about to kill him!" Alexis said. "And you know what else Vivi? Huh? Do you? Huh? Guess what? Come on! Guess! Guess!"

"I don't know how you deal with her everyday."

"Easy. I leave on 'important business' and Dagger deals with her until I come back and by that time it's time for bed, so I just take her upstairs, read her a story and leave." Zidane said.

Vivi looked at Alexis, still jumping up and down, and looked back at Zidane. "Can I?"

"Be my guest."

Vivi casted silence on Alexis and they both sigh.

Just then Dagger comes in looking even more pissed off (if that's possible). She took on look at Vivi and yelled "Unsilence her now!"

Vivi handed Alexis and echo screen.

"Now," said Dagger in her don't-mess-with-me-I'm-being-the-Queen voice, "Why were you chasing your cousin Alexis?"

"He touched my tail!" The little girl cried.

Then Dagger turned to Zidane, "Why did you teach her how to fight?"

Zidane looked at his tail. "Because I ummm wanted her to know how to d-defend herself if umm if she ever got into trouble or something like that." He finished.

"And…"

"And I'm frustrated. She's was being annoying and wouldn't stop begging and I'm not getting anything from you 'cause you're being pissy about something and I can't even catch my own tail even though it's attached to my butt and I'm bored because you won't let me leave the castle."

"And…"

"And I think I should be going now." He said. "Before I get hit." He rushed out of the room. Vivi following closely behind him, and behind Vivi, now talking a mile a minute, was Alexis.

Beatrix walked into the room. "Your Majesty, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I haven't had my period this month yet."

"Does that mean…" she stopped.

"I think it does."

"Well aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am if I'm pregnant."

"But?" Beatrix waited for her to go on.

"Well Zidane wants to leave and I need him here right now and life just sucks."

Dagger: Hey wait a minute. I'm a Queen and I don't use that kind of language. I use strictly diplomatic speech like a proper Queen should.

Yoru: Uh-huh. Right…whatever.

Zidane: She isn't very diplomatic in the bedroom.

Dagger: * blushing* Zidane!

Zidane: Well it's true. Come to think of it you're not all the diplomatic when you're angry either.

Yoru: Yeah well it doesn't matter 'cause I'm the authoress and what I say goes.

Dagger: But you make me sound like a common….street whore.

Yoru & Zidane: O.O

Dagger: Well you are. And don't you even look at me like that Zidane-

Zidane: *kisses her to shut her up *

Yoru: Thank you Zidane. Now where were we? Ah yes. Because I'm the authoress, what I say goes. 

Dagger: *still flushed from the kiss * Okay. 

Yoru: Oh and to all my readers please, please, please review. I need the reviews. They keep me going.


	2. Fallen shelves and a babysiting job

- Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX well except for in my alternate reality ^_^ 

Zidane: Ohayo everyone. Now can we get back to the story?

Dagger: Yes I still want to know why Steiner called my daughter a bitch.

Yoru: Okay here we go with the story.

Alexis: Mommy, Derrick touched my tail again.

Zidane & Dagger : *roll eyes *

Derrick: Did not!

Alexis: Did too!

Zidane: Okay come on you guys. Let's go and argue somewhere else where I will get a major headache and soon be ready to kill you both.

Alexis: Yay! Let's go!

Yoru: Okay…and back to the story….

Zidane came back into the room. "Wait a minute. Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

Dagger looked up. "That depends on what you think you heard."

"Are y-you ummm you know…."

"Pregnant?" Beatrix offered.

"Yeah, that's it." Zidane said.

Dagger sighed. "Zidane. I really don't know."

Just then a large crash sounds in the other room.

"Shit." Said Zidane smacking his forehead. "I forgot about Alexis."

"Zidane! Your Majesty!" Beatrix and Dagger exclaimed.

"What? I just kind of heard what you said and I came back in and …I told her not to move." Zidane finished.

"Well let's go see what she did now/"

The three adults walked into the room and saw a pile of shelves, paints , and other toys lying on the floor.

Dagger ran to the pile. "Alexis! Alexis! Oh God! Are you all right?" 

"Mommy, the shelves go boom!" Alexis giggled. "And guess what Daddy? Guess what? They go boom on Rusty!" she said happily.

"Alexis!" yelled Dagger.

"Uh-oh. Yes Mommy?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"What happened?"

"Well…you see…umm"

"The truth. Now!"

"I was playing and I asked Rusty to get my doll off the top shelf and he couldn't reach it because he's short, ugly, and he really can't do much of anything, so you know-"

"Alexis!" Dagger warned. "Tell me what happened, not Steiner's faults and how he can't do anything."

"Well he couldn't reach it so I told him to get my chair and he stood up on it and I accidentally threw my ball at the shelf and it kind of fell on him." She finished. "But since it was an accident I'm not in any trouble…right?" she asked hopefully.

"Wrong." Dagger said.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Well I don't-"

Dagger cut him off with a look. She walked over and whispered something soft and low in his ear. Zidane's eyes go very wide and he says " You know what Alexis? I think I completely agree with your mom."

"Awww man." Alexis sighed.

"First of all we need to get Steiner out." Dagger said.

"Do we have to?" Alexis asked. "All that work for nothing."

"I thought you said it was an accident." Dagger said.

"Well it was." Alexis said very quickly.

Just then a loud moan erupts from the pile on the floor.

"Oh Steier. Honey are you okay?" Beatrix asked.

"Yeah, I think so…I'm fine. Where is that little girl? Oh when I get my hands on her I'm gonna…. If she was my child I'd-"

"You'd what Steiner?" Dagger asked crossing her arms.

"Why Your Majesty…I was just…"

"Steiner I think that from now on you should probably keep your comments to yourself." Dagger said through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Why yes Your Majesty, of course!" said Steiner as he gets up from the pile and runs out of the room.

Vivi walked into the room and said "Hey Dagger chill out. Give him a break, I mean he's sworn to protect your family for goodness sake." Vivi said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Dagger asked.

Zidane turned to Vivi. "Don't piss her off because I'll be the one to pay, not you."

"Zidane?" Dagger said.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to get this mess cleaned up okay?"

"Why do I have to do it? Alexis and Rusty-"

Dagger stands up and begins to leave the room.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Dr. Tot about something. I'll be back for dinner. Oh and by the way Derrick will be here at four." Dagger said.

"Why? Didn't he get enough of Alexis earlier?" Zidane asked grinning.

"Very funny. I'm, well you're babysitting."

"Again!"

"Yes. Remember when we needed some engineers and Kuja sent his over?"

"No but okay."

"Well tonight I'm returning the favor."

"So I'm babysitting until you get back?" Zidane asked.

"Yep. You can recruit Steiner and Vivi if you want. All you really have to do is keep Alexis and Derrick from killing each other. And no fighting at all Zidane Tribal! Do you understand me?"

"Not even Steiner?" 

"If you fight Steiner you're going to hate life when you crawl into bed tonight."

Zidane looked at his wife, standing there with her hands on her hips. "Are you threatening me Mrs. Tribal? I must warn you, I don't like being threatened." He said grinning impishly.

Dagger tried to look serious as she said "Not a threat Mr. Tribal. A Promise."

Zidane kissed his wife goodbye. "Okay. Don't worry about a thing. We'll see you later."

"Daddy? Is Derrick really coming back over?" Alexis asked.

"Yes and you heard your mother. No fighting." Zidane answered.

"What happens if one of us casts something at the other person?" Alexis asked.

Zidane pretended to think for a few moments. "Well.." he said and grabbed her " I guess I'll just have to tickle you like this." He began to tickle her.

"Alexis giggled. "Daddy cut it out! Stop!"

Zidane stopped and his eyes turned solemn. "Then I'll string you both up by your tails and lock you in a room with…." He stopped.

Alexis's eyes went wide. "With who?"

"…Steiner." He said in an evil voice. "And I'll make you play with him and hear his rusty armor clink all night long or at least until your mother comes home. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"AHHHH! No! Please daddy don't do that. I won't fight I promise." Alexis said giggling.

"Knock, knock." Said a voice.

"It's Uncle Kuja, Daddy!" screamed Alexis.

Yoru: And we stop. I love cliffies.

Dagger: I always knew you would make a good father.

Zidane: uh-huh now everyone knows about my warm fuzzy moment with Alexis. Are you happy.

Yoru: * huggles Zidane* Arigato Zidy-chan.

Dagger: Hey!

Zidane: *walks over and kisses her. They begin to make out *

Yoru: * sigh* Get a room. Anywho before clothes start coming off say your line Dagger.

Dagger: What line? Oh yeah. Please R&R guys and Yoru wants to thank anyone who has reviewed already. She needs them guys believe me. Am I done now? Can I go back to my Zidy?

Yoru: Yes Arigato and I repeat what she said I do need the reviews.


	3. More Steiner Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or a car or computer..or laptop I can conveniently cart anywhere I want….but oh well.

Zidane looked up in disbelief. "It's four already?" he asked.

Kuja looked uncomfortable. "Not exactly. We're a little bit early."

"Oh okay but…" Zidane stopped. "Kuja! It's only 2:30!" he exclaimed but Kuja was already gone.

"Oh well I guess it won't kill me to watch him for an extra hour or two."

Alexis came running into the room and stopped right in front of Derrick. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." Said Derrick. There was an awkward silence.

"Well are you two going to stand there all day?" Vivi asked coming into the room. "Away with you monkeys. Go make some noise before the silence kills me."

The pair took off down the hall giggling.

************************************************************************

"Well, it's just that I'm overwhelmed with everything that's going on." Dagger was saying.

Doctor Tot looked at her. "What's been going on lately? You know I am here to help you."

"Well Zidane wants to leave the castle but I know if I let him leave, then he won't come back for a while."

"Do you know this for sure?" asked Doctor Tot.

"Not for sure. I really don't want to take any chances though. Not with the baby coming." Replied Dagger.

"Well.." he paused in thought. "I might have a solution to your problem." He said.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well, I need some documents delivered to about four or five different places. I was going to go but I never have time to go myself. Here give these to Zidane and tell him to deliver them to the Regent in Lindblum, Eiko in Madain Sarai, the King of Burmecia, and a Cleyran resident. He should be able to find the Cleyran in Burmecia." Doctor Tot said giving her a folder with many colored papers in it.

"How long will it take?" Dagger asked skeptically.

"A couple of weeks at the most depending on the weather. Since he's the king of Alexandria it will probably only take him a couple of days. You know with all the forms of transportation at his disposal." Doctor Tot said.

"Well," Dagger thought for a moment.

"It's the perfect solution. Zidane is bored and wants to leave but you don't want him to be gone for a long time. If you tell him to go without giving him something to do, he'll probably be out for months. This way he has a reason to leave and a course mapped out for him." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dagger sighed. "Although I'm definitely going to miss him."

************************************************************************

"What are you two little rats doing now?" Rusty asked.

"Hey! We're not rats!"

"Yeah! Daddy!"

"Uncle Zidane!"

"Oh no, not again." Steiner muttered.

"What did you say now?" asked Zidane coming into the room.

"He called us rats." Alexis said.

Zidane rolled his eyes and sighed. "I thought I told you not to call my daughter anything but her name or Princess, Steiner."

"Yay! Daddy's going to kill Rusty!" Alexis said jumping up and down.

"No, I'm not. Dagger made me promise not to, so I won't. Just watch what you say from now on Steiner because next time you may not be so lucky." Zidane said waving him away.

"Good boy. You listened." Said Dagger putting her arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Well when you put it the way you did, I kind of leaned towards not killing him. Although it was a hard decision." Zidane said kissing her.

"Well what do you say we put the monkeys to bed and go have some fun?"

"You read my mind." Zidane said. " I'll be right back." He grabbed Alexis and Derrick by the hands and pulled them upstairs. "Alright monkeys since you two were so good, I have a surprise for you."

"Oooh! What is it?" asked both excitedly.

"Nope. First you have to get in bed." Zidane said grinning.

"No! Darn." The kids groaned but about five minutes later they were in bed. Zidane kissed them goodnight and left the room.

"Daddy? What about our surprise?" Alexis called after him.

"Oh yeah." Zidane tossed them each a piece of candy. He left the room and ran into Steiner on the stairs. "Hey Steiner. The Queen and I would like to be left alone tonight. No interruptions unless fire, flood, or blood. Understand?"

Steiner snapped a rusty salute. "Yes your majesty."

Zidane entered his bedchambers. "Hi honey." He whispered.

Dagger didn't say anything so Zidane climbed into the bed and took her into his arms.

"Zidy." She sighed.


	4. Fun and a midnight scare

Disclaimer: And we persist in reminding me that I do not own FF9…stupid lawyers *mutters* ……….

"Shh. Come on" Alexis whispered. "Don't make any noise." She cautioned.

"I know what I'm doing." Derrick snapped.

"Obviously not because if you did, you would know you have to be quiet." She returned.

They were behind a corner when the felt someone come up behind them. It was Steiner!

"Aaah! It's Rusty! Run!"

"What are you two doing out of bed? Hey! Come back here!" Clink! Clink!

The two kids ran into the main hallway and up the stairs with Steiner panting behind them.

Beatrix heard a noise and ran up the corridor her weapon down. Suddenly, two flashes of color went racing by. Not very far behind she heard the familiar clink of armor and soon came face to face with Steiner. She put her weapon away and joined the chase. Alexis screamed and ran to her parent's bedroom. Beatrix was catching up. Derrick tried the door. It was locked. Alexis started banging on the door. Beatrix finally caught up to them. She grabbed their wrists and said "Alright you two. Back to bed. Let's go, march."

************************************************************************

Zidane sat up in bed. "I told them not to disturb us!" he growled. "Go away!" he yelled.

The knocking continued.

"Zidy?" Dagger said sleepily. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He stood up and pulled on his pants. Tightening his belt he walked toward the door. The knocking stopped and Zidane opened the door to find out what was going on. He saw Beatrix and two tails disappearing around the corner. He shook his head and went back into the room.

"So what was it?"

"I'm not sure but I saw Beatrix shepherding the kids back to bed."

"Why would the kids be out of bed?"

"Beats me." Zidane opened the door and walked out into the hall. "Beatrix? Could you come here for a moment please?"

"Coming, Your Majesty." Called Beatrix.

Five minutes later, Beatrix was standing in front of Zidane.

"What was that all about? Why were the kids out of bed banging down my door?"

"If you'll give me a moment to explain my king, I'll tell you what happened."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I was on patrol when I heard some commotion coming from the eastern corridor. I wasn't sure what it was, so I drew my weapon and prepared to fight. I saw the kids flash by and heard Captain Steiner coming after them. The kids got up for some reason and Steiner must have scared them so they took off running. I'm sorry if they disturbed you. I won't let it happen again." Beatrix finished.

"Thank you Beatrix. You may go." Zidane waited until Beatrix was out of sight before yelling "Steiner! Get over here now!"

"Coming." Steiner called amid clinks of his rusty armor.

Dagger came out of the room. "What's going on?"

"Just a minute. I have pressing matters to attend to at the moment." Zidane said in his kingly voice.

Dagger turned and walked back towards the bedroom. She hesitated then reached out and pulled his tail gently. "Be good." She admonished. "The night's not over yet." With that she walked into the room.

"Shit!" Zidane cursed. "Steiner!" he called again.

"Yes your majesty?"

"I want to know why you were chasing the kids. Now!"

"Well…you see…umm..I saw the kids out of bed and I ran up behind them and they ran so I followed them because of the order you gave earlier about not being disturbed and I-"

"Rusty, why were you chasing the kids?" Zidane asked again.

"Because they were out of bed and..and.." Steiner faltered under Zidane's intense gaze.

"Okay. They were out of bed, but did you think that maybe they were going to get a drink of water? Or they had a nightmare?" Zidane asked almost yelling.

"Well no. Not really. I didn't think-"

"That's right. You didn't think Rusty! Do you know that you scared the hell out of them?"

"No your majesty. I didn't know."

Dagger walked out of the room and stood by Zidane. "What Zidane is trying to say is that the children may have had a legitimate reason for being up. By running up behind them you, to use Zidane's words 'scared the hell out of them' and it was completely uncalled for. Next time simply call their names nicely and ask them why they are out of bed. If they're scared come and get one of us. Do not under any circumstances, chase them. Do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty." Said Steiner in a weak voice.

"You may go." Said Zidane.

When Steiner was gone Dagger turned to her husband and led him into the room. She shut the door and said "Since you were good and listened, let's finish what we started earlier on. Okay?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Zidane asked climbing into bed.

Dagger climbed  in after him. "No, not really. But I love seeing the look on your face when I even hint about it."

"Oh Dagger. I don't know what I ever did without you." He said kissing her.

"Well I know but I'm not going to say anything." Dagger said returning the kiss.

Zidane rolled over taking Dagger with him.

The next morning there was a knock at the door. Then the door burst open and in ran Derrick and Alexis. They jumped on the bed and started bouncing.

Alexis crawled over to her mother and shook her. "Mommy? Daddy?" she whispered. "Hey guys wake up!" she yelled.

Zidane groaned and rolled over. "Go play with Steiner."

"No! Not Rusty!" Derrick said.

"Well then go see Beatrix." He said. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay." They said and bounced off the bed and ran down the hall.

"Don't forget to close the-Oh never mind." Zidane got up and closed the door.

************************************************************************

"Beatrix! Oh Beatrix" Alexis yelled. "Where are you?"

"Is some little monkey calling me?" asked Beatrix poking her head out of the kitchen. " Good morning guys. Alexis are your parents up yet?"

"Well we ran in and woke up Daddy and he said to go play with Steiner but we said no so he said to come and see you."

"Okay." She put two bowls of porridge on the table and watched them gulp it down.

************************************************************************

Zidane rolled over and felt for Dagger.


	5. Zidane loses it

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX. Unfortunately I don't own many things however a computer and playstation are the exceptions. 

"Shhh. Come on." Alexis whispered. "Don't make any noise." She cautioned.

"I know what I'm doing." Derrick snapped.

"Obviously not because if you did, you would know you have to be quiet." She returned.

They were hiding behind a corner when they heard someone come up behind them. They heard a clank and turned around. It was Steiner!

"Aaah! It's Rusty! Run!"

"What are you two doing out of bed?! Hey come back here!" He ran down the hallway clinking along.

The two kids ran into the main hallway and up the stairs with Steiner panting behind them.

Beatrix heard a noise and ran up the corridor her weapon drawn. Suddenly two flashes of color with tails went racing by. Not very far behind she heard the familiar clink of armor and soon came face to face with Steiner. She put her weapon away and joined the chase.

Alexis screamed and ran to her parent's bedroom. Beatrix was catching up. Derrick tried the door but it was locked. Alexis began banging on the door. Beatrix finally caught up with them.

"Alright you two. Back to bed. Come on let's go." She said taking their hands.

************************************************************************

Zidane sat up in bed. "I told them not to disturb us!" he said angrily. 

The knocking continued.

"Go away!" Zidane yelled.

"Zidy?" Dagger asked sleepily. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Zidane got up and tied his belt. He walked to the door and reached for the knob when the knocking stopped. He opened the door and saw Beatrix and two tails going around the corner. Zidane went back inside the room. 

"So what was it?" Dagger asked.

"I'm not sure but I saw Beatrix shepherding the kids back to bed."

"Why would the kids be out of bed?"

"Beats me." 

Zidane opened the door and walked outside.

"Beatrix? Please come here." Zidane called.

"Coming Your Majesty." She replied.

Five minutes later she was standing in front of Zidane.

"What was that all about?" he asked. "Why were the kids out of bed and banging down my door?"

"If you'll give me a moment to explain my king, I'll tell you what happened."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I was on patrol when I heard some commotion down the eastern corridor. I wasn't sure what it was so I drew my weapon and went to check it out. Then I saw the kids come running down the hallway and Steiner was right behind them. They got up for something and Steiner must have scared them so they took off. I'm sorry if they disturbed you. I won't let it happen again." Beatrix finished.

"Thank you Beatrix. You may go."

He waited until Beatrix was out of sight and then he yelled "Steiner! Get over here now!"

"Coming Your Majesty."

Dagger came out of the room. "What's going on?"

"Just wait a minute. I have pressing matters to deal with." Said Zidane in his kingly voice.

Dagger turned around and walked toward the door. She opened it but instead of going inside she paused. Reaching out she pulled Zidane's tail. "Be good. The night's not over with yet." She turned and went inside the room.

"Shit!" Zidane cursed. "Steiner?" he called again. "Steiner!"

Steiner came running up the hall panting. "Yes Your Majesty?"

"I want to know why you were chasing the kids! Now Steiner!"

"Well…you see…umm I saw the kids out of bed and I came up behind them. They took off running so I ran after them because I remember you said you didn't want to be disturbed and-"

"Rusty, why were you chasing the kids?" Zidane asked again.

"Because they were out of bed and…" Rusty faltered under Zidane's intense gaze.

"Okay, they were out of bed but did you ever think that maybe they wanted a drink of water or had a nightmare?" Zidane asked almost yelling.

"Well no. Not really. I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't think Rusty. Do you know you scared the hell out of them?"

"No Your Majesty, I didn't know."

Dagger walks out of the room and stands next to Zidane. "What Zidane is trying to say is that the kids may have had a legitimate reason for being up and you ran behind them and to use Zidane's words 'scared the hell out of them' and it was completely uncalled for. Next time just call their names nicely and ask them why they're up. If they are scared come and get one of us. Don't chase them. Do you understand?" Dagger asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Steiner said in a weak voice.

"You may go." said Zidane.

When Steiner was gone, Dagger turned to her husband and led him into the room. She shut the door and said "Since you were good and listened let's finish what we started earlier. Okay?" Dagger asked.

"Do you have to ask about that?" Zidane asked climbing into bed.

Dagger got in after him. "No not really." she replied. "But I love seeing the look on your face when I hint about it."

"Oh Dagger, I don't know what I ever did without you." he said kissing her.

"Well I know but I'm not going to say anything." Dagger said returning the kiss.

They lay back in their bed and soon fell asleep.

The next morning there was a knock at the door. Then the door burst open and in ran Alexis and Derrick. They jumped on the bed and started bouncing. Alexis crawled over toward her mother and shook her.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she whispered. "Hey guys wake up!"

Zidane groaned and rolled over. "Go play with Steiner." he said.

"No! Not Rusty." said Derrick.

"Well then go see Beatrix." he said. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay." they said and took off down the hall.

"Don't forget to close- Oh never mind." he said with a sigh. Zidane got up and closed the door.

"Beatrix! Oh Beatrix! Where are you?" yelled Alexis.

"Is some little monkey calling me?" asked Beatrix poking her head out of the kitchen. "Morning guys. Alexis are your parents up yet?" asked Beatrix.

"Well we ran in and we woke up daddy and he told us to go play with Steiner and we said no so he said to come see you."

"Oh, okay."

She put two bowls in front of them and watched them gulp it down.

************************************************************************

Zidane rolled over and felt for Dagger. She was gone. He sat up and looked around the room but she was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit not again." he sighed.

He got up and finished getting dressed. He walked out of the room and went to find Beatrix. As he was passing the closet he heard some high-pitched giggling and muffled words. Zidane ran toward the sound. He came to a small bedroom down at the end of the right hall. He tried to open the door but it was locked. 

"Alexis Tribal! You open this door right now! Shit. First your mother and now you. Open this door!" he screamed.

Beatrix came running towards him "What's wrong Your Majesty?" she asked.                           

"I think Alexis has locked herself in this room." Said Zidane.

"She might have. I sent them out to the courtyard to play but they don't always listen."

"I know they can be a handful. Get the locksmith. I need to get the door open. Oh and have everyone who isn't looking for Alexis look for Dagger!" Zidane yelled.

"The Queen is missing?" asked Beatrix.

"Yes. I'm going to check the resting place while you get the door unlocked."

"Alright." Beatrix agreed as Zidane made his way to Brahne's grave.

"Dagger? Dagger! Dagger!" he called.

There she was sitting on the ground thinking.

"God Garnet! Don't ever do that again!" yelled Zidane.

"What? I just came out here to think." Dagger replied.

"Damn you had me worried!"

Now Dagger was getting pissed. "Look Zidane. I'm an adult now and I can go where I want to go. I don't answer to you. All I needed was some time to think so I came out here. It's not my fault you were still asleep."

"But you didn't tell anyone where you were going!"

"It doesn't matter and for your information I told Steiner I was going to go see my mother and I might be away for a while. I'm sorry if you didn't get the message but that's no excuse for you to come out here and yell at me. I'm not your daughter. I'm your wife!"

"Alright. I'm sorry I yelled. It's just I'm worried about Alexis and when I found out you were missing I imagined the worst and –"

"Wait a minute. You said you were worried about Alexis?!"

"Yes. Why?"

"What's wrong?"

"With what?"

"Zidane Tribal focus! Now where the hell is Alexis."

"We can't find her."

"What?!"  

"Hey wait for me!"

Dagger ran into the castle. She ran past the guards at the gate and ran into Beatrix.

"Your Majesty calm down and what's wrong?'

"A-Alexis. Where's Alexis?"

"Alexis and Derrick are fine. They were torturing Steiner and they accidentally locked themselves in the room."

"Where is she?" asked Zidane coming up behind them.

"She's in her room with Derrick."

Dagger ran down the hall with Zidane behind her. They opened the door and rushed in.

Dagger screams "Alexis Mackenzie Tribal! What happened?"

"Me and Derrick were playing a game where we catch the bad guy and Rusty was the bad guy and we caught him and tied him up and then we locked him in. We went to get some food and came back and opened the door. And then the door shut and I asked Derrick for the key and he couldn't find it."

"Why in the hell-"

"Zidane!"

"Sorry. Why didn't you say anything when I told you to open the door?"

"We got bored and fell asleep."

"Could I get some help over here?" 

Everyone looked up and gasped. Steiner was sitting in a chair with a jump rope tied around him and he had a bandanna around his neck, which he had somehow spit out.

Zidane took one look at Steiner and burst out laughing. "Well Rusty. You really did it this time. Caught and tied up by a six year old girl and seven year old boy."

Steiner stomped down the hallway. 

Dagger rolled her eyes and walked away. "Alexis. Derrick. Please go play in Alexis's room."

The kids ran off down the hall. "And no more torturing Steiner!" she called after him.

"Zidy." Dagger began. "I have a favor to ask."

"Okay as long as it has nothing to do with Rusty and being nice to him."

"Nope it has nothing to do with Rusty. I mean Steiner. When I went to visit Dr. Tot I told him all about what was going on. How you were bored and Alexis' newest schemes and well everything."

"Uh-huh…and?"

"Well Dr. Tot asked me to ask you if you could deliver some papers to some people. I think he said Uncle Cid, the King of Burmecia, a Cleyran resident, and Eiko. Would you mind delivering them?"

"Eiko! I'm not delivering anything to Eiko! She likes me!"

"Well maybe she's moved on. After all you are married. Please?"

"Alright but I'm taking Vivi and maybe some of the Tantalus guys with me."

"Okay I'll write Dr. Tot a letter saying you'll be happy to deliver them."

"Okay."

Yoru: And in order to get the next chapter…we all know what to do…REVIEW!!!!!!! ^_^


End file.
